Not Just Anyone
by khasael
Summary: Rebuffed by Nick, Mae finds someone else in the woods after the dance. warning: light femmeslash


Pairing: Mae/Sin

Rating: PG-13/T

Warnings: none except the femmeslash

Beta: given a quick once over by M

Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Sarah Rees Brennan, various publishers including but not limited to Simon & Schuster Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended.

Not Just Anyone

Nick pushes her away and it takes her a moment to register that their mouths are no longer so close, that she cannot feel the heat of his body between her and the tree.

"You'd want anyone right now."

And he's gone, and she's alone in the dark wood, alone when her body tells her it's the last thing she should be right now. She reflects on his words, cold and forceful, and knows that he might be right. But what does it matter tonight?

And of course Nick doesn't love her, she's not even sure Nick could ever love anyone, but tonight isn't about love. It's about the singing in her blood, the way everything is bright and sweet and somehow more real than it's ever been. She thinks she could have Alan if she wanted, but that's not right, not right now. Maybe some other time, they can have something. Tonight she wants someone—needs someone, even—and sweet, gentle Alan would only be hurt.

She shakes off the rejection and makes her way back to the Market. This feeling coursing through her begs for a partner, someone to share this light and spark with, a touch to keep her connected. She stops just at the outskirts of the Market, aware that her brother is probably looking for her, worried. This isn't a place he can feel at home in, and though it is strange to her, it is lovely and right and perfect tonight in a way she cannot quite describe.

Pausing to catch her breath, Mae leans against another tree, relishing even the feel of the rough bark through the thin material of her shirt. There are so many things to experience tonight, things that would have escaped her notice on any other evening. The light of the stars this far from the city. The warm breeze, perfumed with flowers and so many warm bodies, tenderly stroking her skin like a lover. She shivers. It's then that Sin looks up and their eyes lock.

For a moment, Mae forgets to breathe. There is a brightness, a hunger, in Sin's dark eyes in a way that is much different from the look in Nick's black ones. The other girl walks her way, steps light and sure, the steps of someone who doesn't just dance occasionally, but _is_ a dancer, and Mae can't help but watch the way the slit in her skirt brushes over her leg, revealing glimpses of ankle and calf and thigh as she moves. Sin's dark hair contrasts so perfectly with the red of her outfit, the bright crimson that shines and reminds Mae of the feeling running through her body.

Mae takes a tentative step forward, though what she really wants to do is close the gap between them in an instant. "Hello, Sin."

"You danced quite well tonight," Sin tells her, voice throaty and soft all at once. She stops, much closer than should be okay, and now it is Mae pinned back against a tree. Only she thinks that this time, no one's going to be shoved away.

"Thank you," Mae whispers back, because she can think of nothing else to say. She is too caught up with feeling Sin's presence, even though they aren't touching.

As she thinks it, Sin lifts a hand up and moves a lock of Mae's hair out of her face, and the small bit of contact along her cheek is electric. She looks up into eyes that are wide and bright, staring into her own.

"Your family tells fortunes, right? Could you tell mine?" It's just something to say, because though she is somewhat curious, she really just wants to hear Sin's voice again.

Sin smiles, but there is something underneath it that is dark. "Not now." And suddenly, there are lips against hers, soft and warm and sweet with feverfruit, and Mae has trouble forming coherent thoughts.

She reaches her hands up as they kiss, and entwines one hand in Sin's long hair, amazed by how silky it is. In her mind, she can see it flying out behind the other girl, much like the way her skirt had flowed out around her, delicate and bright as any flower. This feels amazing, strands of hair slipping through her fingers as they connect, and she wonders how often Sin allows someone to do this, to come so close and touch so intimately, and thinks that the answer is probably 'not often'. But tonight someone gets to, and that someone is Mae, and that makes things even better.

Sin breaks off the kiss, and Mae bites her lip to keep from crying out for more, tasting less of her own lip gloss and more of something that can only be Sin. With a sly, dark smile, Sin runs one fingernail along the chain at Mae's waist, smiling wider as Mae gasps and her skin quivers underneath the touch. Unable to stop herself, Mae lifts her face again to the one in front of her and finds Sin's mouth with hers. There is something nearly perfect about this, the feel of another girl's soft, supple body against hers, and though it's not what she had expected to come of the night, she has no complaints.

A voice breaks through the electricity flowing through them, and whatever was tethering them together thins and snaps. "That's my sister," Sin tells her, and there is both irritation and sadness in that lovely voice. "I have to go." Mae just nods, not ready to give this up, but the moment of exquisite pleasure has receded. "Will you be back to the Market?"

"Yes." Her voice is deeper than she means it to be, but she is rewarded with another of those dark, seductive smiles. "Yes, I'll be back."

"Good." Sin leans in one last time, brushing the hollow of Mae's throat with her swollen lips. "Maybe next time, we can dance together."

Mae just nods, breathing in the heady perfume that is part feverfruit blossom and part desire and part Sin, and the other girl is gone. The urge to be with someone is still strong, but she isn't sure anything could feel quite like this has. After a moment, she steps toward the Market. Her brother will be there, and so will Alan. And though this moment is over, there are other Markets to look forward to.


End file.
